


Unwanted Advances

by TheVillain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader, alpha!agent whiskey, alpha!jack daniels, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: You and Jack head to the park for some time together when another Alpha bothers you when Jack is preoccupied.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Unwanted Advances

You were only two months pregnant with yours and Whiskey's pup so you weren't showing very much yet. Still, the both of you were excited. Jack was equally as nervous, always making sure you had everything you needed to make this pregnancy go as smooth as possible. If you craved a certain food, he was at the grocery store. If you needed more of his scent for your nest, he tried to be more active on the job to give you his sweaty clothes. Pain killers? Blankets? It was all covered. most of the time, you just wanted him though. He still had to work and insisted he squared as much as he could away before the pup came. Afterwards, it was his plan to retire or take a huge cut in time invested so he could be with his growing family. He had tears in his eyes when you first told him the news and ever since then, things were progressing well.

You were cooped up at the ranch for a couple of weeks now, and wanted to go out further than just around the property. Jack didn't want you going anywhere alone so one weekend he planned for just the two of you. He took you to the park on the most beautiful day. Finding an outside table with benches, the two of you sat down. You basked in the sun and Jack basked in you.

You laughed nervously and blushed when you caught him staring.

"What?" you asked with a soft smile.

"Nothin'. Just admirin' my mate is all. The mother of my pups." he replied, taking your hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Jack.." you didn't know what to say and the two of you kissed.

"Now, we didn't bring anything so why don't I get my darling's some food? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I am actually." you nodded. "With this pup, I always seem to be hungry."

Jack smiled. "Alrighty. I'll be right back sweet thing. Don't miss me too much." Jack joked with a wink. He got up and walked over to the vendors and you watched him for a moment before turning to watch the other families playing. That was going to be you and Jack. Playing with your pups. The thought made your heart squeeze hard in your chest.

"This seat taken?" a foreign voice interrupted your daydream.

"Um.. I.. well my hus-" you began before getting cut off.

"No one's here now, pretty omega." the man said. His scent was awful and worse was that you could tell he was drunk.

"I'm bonded. I have a mate." you stated since it was true. Sometimes it worked but this... was not one of those times.

"So?"

"I should go." and then you turned to leave when his arm shot out and his hand grabbed your arm. He inhaled deeply.

"And you got a mutt in there? Pregnant omega's are horny sluts so why don't you come with me and forget whoever he is?"

You yanked away from him with a growl. "Let me go!"

He pulled you harder.

Jack sensed unease through the bond and the pit of his stomach felt queasy. Immediately, he left the line and looked to you. When he saw the scene, he ran over there, grabbing his lasso from his belt.

"Let my mate go you low life piece of lard." Jack growled. His lasso was lit up and spinning, crackling with power. This was your man. Your protector. Your Jack.

"I'm not scared of some country hick with a light show." the other alpha sneered.

Jack couldn't stand one more second of it.

"Duck, baby!" he called out. He looped his rope around the alpha's neck and pulled him until the guy was on the ground, Jack's boot on his head.

"You ain't never going to touch or so much as breathe in my wife's general direction or you won't have a head. Understand?" Jack said, anger and fear in his veins.

The guy grabbed Jack's ankle and pulled him down, turning the already hostile scene into a real fight that Jack had no intention of losing. Nobody fucking touched his mate especially his mate carrying his unborn pup.

Back and forth they fought until Jack had him on the ground again, lasso around his neck, choking him.

"Jack, stop!" you called to him, holding your belly securely. "Jack!" you called again.

The man was nearly passed out when Jack finally stopped and got up. He grabbed his hat, that had fallen off during the altercation, and put it back on his head.

"You alright, sweetness? The pup?" he asked, scenting your neck and doing his best to radiate safety and calm even though his heart was still beating fast.

"We're ok. We're ok, Jack." you nodded and reassured him. You hugged him tightly.

"I just want to go home." you mumbled into his neck.

"My thoughts exactly, sugar. How about this? Your alpha is going to run us both a bath and afterwards I'll cook us a proper dinner, alright? How's that sound?"

You liked that idea. A lot. "Maybe afterwards you could.. claim me? I want to feel you." you whispered.

"Darlin'. I will do anything for you because you're mine."


End file.
